The Hands of Life
by xBildenxSiexLachelnx
Summary: Lynn Carmichael doesn't know if she can get over what she's done. Life is something precious. She never wanted to have that kind of power. Hopefully she'll learn to forget and heal. SanadaxOC
1. Precious Moment

**The Hands of Life**

Chapter 1: Precious Moment

* * *

People have this misconception that by moving around a lot you are hindered in the social aspects of life. I never was, not until recently. I was a happy child, but upon moving to a new state and a new school I began to diminish in brightness and by the time I started eigth grade I was a completely different person from where I had started. High School began like it would for anyone. I was glad that I was the youngest in my class because of skipping first grade. I never remembered that much about my younger grades, but I also never had a problem with older people.

I shook my head and looked down at the book in my lap. It was english of course, that was the language I was born into. It was titled The Thief Lord. I had gotten this book from one of my Seventh Grade English teachers. She was a mean woman, but the book was good so I went against refusing it. Deep down I wished that I was like Jo, not (who) how I am now.

"Psst. Hey, Lynn."

I sighed at the rude voice trying to get my attention. I look back through the crack in the airplane seats and whispered back, harshly,"What?"

I got a small shove from my mother, who had come back from the bathroom just than, and a tongue from my brother, Alex. He snickered and than decided to tell my why he wanted my attention.

"Do you have any chocolate left?"

I nodded and got out one of the many bite size bars of Hershey's. I handed one back to my brother and he greedily took it. I couldn't blame him though, he was only eleven. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes and was surprisingly tall for his age. He was 5'4", exactly the height I was. His eyes were Hazel, also like mine, but our attitudes and facial structures were much different. He was more lean than me, I was a little on the pudgy side in my opinion.

"We will be landing within the next fifteen minutes, thank you for fl..."

I ignored the automated voice after the sentence and listened as it went into all of the other languages. Spanish, Japanese, German, French, etc.

* * *

"Lynn, what does that mean?" Alex asked me, unashamed to not be able to understand the kanji on the sign in front of us.

I had once dreamed of being a linguist to be able to travel to all of the other countries so I knew English, German, Bits of French and Swedish, and now enough Japanese. Of course the languages I learned were all for different reasons.

"Tokyo National Airport. What do you need?" I asked him in rough Japanese, he was going to need to get used to hearing it come out of people's mouths.

"Uh... bathroom?" He asked in a question form. I grabbed his arm and began to pull him to where our mother already was. I looked at all of the people as we walked by and knew that we were definetaly out of place.

* * *

This is my first entry here on fanfiction and I am proud that it is. I have many other things to upload onto here, but this is thrilling to say in the least. This is the information about the character of this story since I feel that you need to know this much about her:

Name: Lynn Carmichael

Age: 14-15

Birthday: April 16th

Sign:

Height: 5'4"/164cm

Weight: 117.4lb./53.2kg

Hair: Light Brown Haie, Short Cut

Eyes: Hazel Eyes

Complexion: Olive

Dominant Arm: Right

Quote1: "A life in your hands is yours breaking."

Style: Has a fair amount of girly things and boyish things, she really has no preference on what she wears.

Location of Birth: Yukon, Oklahoma

Education:

St. Stephen's Catholic School - Grades 2[Alabama]

Mustang Elementary School - Grade 3[Oklahoma]

St. John's Catholic School - Grade 4-5, wks of 6[Oklahoma]

Mustang Middle School - 1/2 Grade 6[Oklahoma]

Donelson Middle School - 1/2 Grade 6[Tennessee]

West Wilson Middle School - 1/2 Grade 7[Tennessee]

Walter J. Baird Middle School - 1/2 Grade 7, 8[Tennessee]

Lebanon High School - Grade 9, part of 10[Tennessee]

Family: Johnathon Carmichael - Father [47]

Beatrice Lanston - Mother [40]

Alexander Carmichael - Younger Brother [11]

Kiriyama, Akane - Grandmother [72]


	2. English is Overrated

**The Hands of Life**

Chapter 2: English is Overrated

* * *

_"Ahh! Lynn, is that really you?"_

I pulled the phone's earpiece away from my now ringing organ. We had just pulled into the house my grandmother owned before her death and my old friend was already calling me. I pushed my bags near my closet and opened my suitcase with essentials.

"Of course, who else would it be?" I asked the girl, trying out sarcasm in Japanese.

She laughed,_"It's so great to hear from you! When will I see you?"_

I nodded to her voice and set some things onto my desk,"Probably tomorrow, I want to get into school quickly."

I heard a loud bang on the other end and some small noises. She was probably at school right now.

_"So soon? And **my** grade? Aren't you all smart and stuff? Why drop down a grade?"_

I smirked on my side, though I knew she couldn't see it,"I decided that I wanted to be in the same grade as you."

I heard her overexaggerated gasp on the other side and than someone yelling to her. There was quick and muffled Japanese spoken and I gave up trying to decipher what was going on. After a minute I decided to make up an excuse to get off of the phone,"Koizu."

The girl stopped talking to the stranger immeaditely,_"Yes?"_

"I need to go and help Alex unpack."

_"Okay. See you tomorrow! Bye Lynn!"_

"Bye."

I closed the small phone and sat down on the rickity bed structure. I was surprised at myself for having told my mother that I didn't want to be in my first year of high school here in Japan. I guess that I was going to sacrifice education for my only friend here, but it did help that this Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku school had the best education this side of Japan for a middle school. That and my late grandmother's old money was the only thing stopping my mother from putting my brother and I in some kind of public school.

"Lynn! I need help!"

I groaned loudly and got up off of my bed. I shouldn't have said anything to Koizu about my brother. I walked out of my room and over to his to see his dilemma. His closet door was lying on top of him. I deadpanned at my brother and continued to help him up even though I didn't want to.

* * *

"I've got it!" Alex yelled, his voice muffled by the toast in his mouth. I growled since he was getting jelly on his uniform jacket.

"Don't wipe your hands on that!" I yelled, only to get smacked on the arm by my mother.

"Don't yell at him like that!"

Our relationship hadn't been that great lately. I couldn't help it. After the years of me being in charge because my mother was stuck with work it was just prgrammed into me. I sighed and stuck my tongue out at my brother, getting the same response back.

"Get going if you want to get there early."

I smiled and nodded to my mom. She remembered my annoyance with getting somewhere late. Even on time was late to me. I have issues with that.

I picked up my bag and slipped on my shoes. I opened the door and Alex flew out before me. I sighed again and adjusted my hairband to follow the boy. This was another thing I was slightly regretting suggesting to my mother. My brother would still be in elementary in Japanese standards and I felt that he would be good enough in his studies to hurry into his first year of middle school. I reminded myself that my reason was so that he would be in the same school as me for our first year here in Japan.

"Okay, let's get to the office to get our schedules." I said in Japanese. Alex huffed and pouted out.

"Just talk to me in English."

I pinched his arm and he jumped back,"Ow!"

"I know you can understand and talk back to me, so do it."

"Lynn? !"

I looked to my right, away from the office. I squinted my hazel eyes and saw a dot on the horizon running up to us. I knew it was Koizu.

* * *

I would appreciate it if anyone gave me some criticism or praise. I don't mind which it is. I hope that this is pretty good at least :]

I do not own the characters of the Prince of Tennis


	3. The Ending of Normalcy

**The Hands of Life**

Chapter 3: The Ending of Normalcy

* * *

It was another boring day at Rikkadai for Koizu. She didn't exactly find the atmosphere very fun. She fidgeted, more excited about calling her American friend, Lynn. The minutes school was out she would do that. She was exciting to know that she would be living here, even if it was sad that old lady Kiriyama was dead.

The bell rang just as the dark haired girl was about to burst from anxiety. She shot up from her seat and began to run out of class.

"Shima-san."

She skidded to a stop, ready to glare at whoever was stopping her. Koizu didn't though when she saw that it was the Child of God, Yukimura Seiichi.  
"Yes, Yukimura-san?"

He kindly pointed to her bag and the girl turned every shade of red known to history. "You left your bag."

Koizu walked over to it and picked it up, securing it on her shoulder,"Arigatou, Yukimura-san. Ehehe."

The boy shook his hand and walked out of the classroom. Koizu let out the breath that she was holding and put a hand on her chest. She never liked talking to the blue-haired boy. She was always scared that she would do something stupider than what she already has.

She thought about what she had been thinking about previously. Did they need groceries? No. Equipment? No. Was there homework? No. What abou-"Oh yea!"

The girl whipped out her phone as she jogged down the stairs. She dialed in a number and put the phone to her ear, hearing it ring.

_"Moshi, Moshi."_

Koizu threw her free hand into the air as she walked outside,"Ahh! Lynn, is that really you?"

She jumped around happily, not hearing that the party on the other side was not jumping like she was.

_"Of course, who else would it be?" _Koizu listened and made a note to tell her that her Japanese was really good for someone who just learned it.

"It's so great to hear from you! When will I see you?" Soon wasn't close enough for the black-haired girl. Now wasn't even soon enough.

Her blue eyes brightened as she heard her friend start on the other end,_"Probably tomorrow, I want to get into school quickly."_

A loud bang erupted from the courts next to Koizu. She ignored the yelling and pick pocking off tennis balls. She wasn't ready to stop talking to her friend.

"So soon?" She remembered the girl's latest obsession with her education,"And **my** grade? Aren't you all smart and stuff? Why drop down a grade?"

_"I decided that I wanted to be in the same grade as you."_

Koizu gasped overexaggeratedly. She was shocked at this, but also very thrilled.

"Oi, Shima!"

Koizu looked to her left to see Niou Masaharu. She growled in her mind since the boy had just finished blackmailing her. She noticed the other Rikkaidai Regulars standing by the courts and saw the blue hat of the fukubuchou. She made a note to make this quick.

"What?"

"What're you doing out by the courts? Lingering for a look at this in action?"

"Of course not, I got distracted on my way to the gates."

"Of course you did, sweet thing."

As the Trickster neared her face she pulled back her had to slap him away.

_"Koizu."_

She stopped and moved away from the boy. She slid the phone back onto her face,"Yes?"

Niou chuckled at her, the way she frantically tried to get back on the phone.

_"I need to go and help Alex unpack."_

The black haired girl pouted and slumped her shoulders,"Okay. See you tomorrow! Bye Lynn!"

_"Bye." _

Koizu closed her phone and shot a glare at the boy next to her. He smirked back to her,"Don't get all angry with me, hot stuff."

The girl growled at him and stomped her foot down as his doubles partner walked up,"Niou-san, be much more polite to the girl. Hello, Shima-san."

Koizu sighed and nodded to the nice boy,"Hello, Yagyuu-san."

The boy she was trying to ignore ignored the advice given to him,"You wanna watch practice?"

Koizu thought about it for a moment. As much as she did like watching the Regulars practice since they are good looking she didn't want to watch Niou. She didn't hate the boy, but she wasn't over him blackmailing her.

"Gomen, can't today."

"Than tomorrow morning."

Koizu mentally sighed at the boy's persistance. Another practice to watch wouldn't hurt. She fixed the bag on her shoulder,"Sure. Why not."

The boy smirked at his victory and turned back to his practice. Koizu ignored his cockiness and hurried to the gate since she didn't want to be seen by Sanada. He could be scary.

* * *

"So, you made it."

Koizu nodded and sat down on the bleachers to watch the regulars. She had made sure to not sleep through her alarm since the boy had asked her... And he still had that blackmail on her.

"I said I would be here."

Niou smirked and leaned down, lightly tracing under her chin. Koizu pulled back and crossed her arms,"You might want to practice."

"Niou!"

Right on cue Sanada.

* * *

Koizu sat there for twenty minutes before they had begun a practice match. This was the exciting part. She waited for them to start and looked around. She was looking at the gates when she saw a certain, familiar dot.

"Lynn? !" The girl screamed and shot up, grabbing her bag. The dot stopped and turned to her direction.

Koizu began to run,"You're really here!"

Niou looked away from his serve to watch the girl run away to the gate. He looked to her destination and could barely see the girl at the gates, much less describe her. Another thing he could say was good about the girl, she had eyes like a falcon.

* * *

This was kind of like a filler chapter. Mainly for Koizu since she hasn't been "properly" introduced.

Shima, Koizu. 14. Choppy shoulder length black hair. Blue eyes. Sometimes has a yellow slip in her hair. 3rd Year at Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. Average Grades.


	4. New Country, Same Tendencies

**The Hands of Life**

Chapter 4: New Country, Same Tendencies

* * *

"Aww, you're not in my class."

I took my schedule back from my dissapointed friend,"Can you come with me to Alex's class?"

She nodded and laughed as the boy yanked himself from my grasp. I pinched his arm and he yelped again. This time he stayed by my side.

"He's in class 1-C."

"Oh, that's down this hall."

I nodded to her and walked with my friend and brother down the hall. I was thinking about what I should make to eat when I get home. I was trying to avoid thinking about the kids in class. In my other schools I was only pointed out to be new, nothing much. I had to remember that this was Japan and I wasn't exactly from here. That made me much more interesting.

"Sis?"

"Hm? Oh, have a good day Alex. I'll pick you up after school."

He nodded and went into his classroom. School still wasn't to start for about twenty minutes. That was long enough to get to my class. I looked to Koizu for help and she nodded,"It's upstairs, I'll show you."

I yawned with my black haired friend. I hadn't seen her since I was in fourth grade. This wasn't crashing and burning like I had thought it might.

"We're here~" She sang to me.

I looked up to see class 3-B. Well, this was it.

"Thanks, Koizu."

She smiled and put a hand on her hip,"You know, you're Japanese is really good for someone who just learned it."

I smiled back and spoke in German,"I know, but that is because I can do this."

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head,"What was that?"

"It was German. I wanted to be a linguist for a while there."

She squirmed under my stare, hearing the bell ring. She slumped her shoulders and waved to me,"I have to get to class now."

I waved back to her and into the classroom. The teacher was already at her desk. She noticed me and communicated in English,"You're the new student from America?"

I nodded,"I can speak Japanese."

She looked relieved and stood up as students began to pour in. I regretted this decision. I was hoping that this would be like back in America.

...I expect too much.

"Class, sit down."

Everyone made sure they were in their seats and many looked up to me curiously. I fixed my blue jumper and looked back to the teacher.

"This is our new student, she just moved here from America." Many of the students smiled brightly. "Please introduce yourself."

I nodded and looked them over,"Hello. I'm Lynn Carmichael. I'm still new to the Japanese language so forgive me if I make mistakes."

The class greeted me in various ways. The teacher, who I noticed had put her black hair up and covered her brown eyes with glasses, was pointing to an empty seat,"Please sit there Miss Carmichael."

I once again regretted this all. I can't stand going by my last name. I followed where her finger was pointing and couldn't help but notice a kind of cute boy near me. His dark blue colored hair was choppily cut over his forehead. He had tan skin and, from what I could tell with my quick glance, brown eyes. He wasn't the hottest guy alive, but there was this air about him.  
I sat down in my seat two seats behind and one row over from him. I set my things down and looked up to the board, ignoring the stares that I was getting. I was a pro at this, but I still wasn't a pro with hopeless crushes.

* * *

"Thank the lord that that's over." Alex groaned to me. I had left the room once everyone else was gone like I used to back in America. I was asked a lot of questions, but they were really just stupid things. I had scolded myself in the classroom for glancing towards the boy, Sanada Genichirou, so many times. I was being such an idiot.

I patted his shoulder,"Using your Japanese?"

He nodded and smiled, trying to keep himself together. Back in America he hadn't had many friends in Tennessee because of stupid things. I was hoping that it was better here.

"Let's get going."

He nodded again and we began to walk out the door. I hadn't seen Koizu so I figured that she was in a sport or something. From what I had spoken to her about though she never mentioned one.

"Their obsessed with tennis here." Alex said to me in english, tossing his hands behind his head. There was that brotherly attitude.

I decided to respond in english,"Well, they have different preferences here in Japan."

He scoffed,"More like lame preferences."

I glared to him and pinched his arm again. He yelped and punched my arm. I glared and ran after him, ready to give him a beating.

"I memorized all the words for you..." I stopped the chase and picked out my phone. I loved the song that was playing, but Koizu was calling and I had to pick up.

"Moshi Moshi."

I heard her whine on the other side,_"You left school~" _

I sighed and pushed my hair behind my ear,"I waited in the classroom for a moment, but I figured you had something to do."

She laughed loudly on the other side. I didn't get what was so funny about it.

_"Come on, Lynn. Me? Something to do? Maybe if you were in it." _I heard her snap her fingers,_"That's it!" _

I sighed, wanting to not get into this with the girl. Thankfully a loud voice on the other side stopped her.

"Ah, gotta go Lynn. Tomorrow meet me at the tennis courts after school."

I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to the girl, but remembered that here in Japan we had school for a few hours on Saturday. Alex wasn't going to be too thrilled.

* * *

I am proud of this chapter to say in the least. I realized that in chapter 2 I never italicized the phone on Koizu's side, and now I feel horrible about it, but I have tried that road with editting that back out many times and each time it never seems to save =_=.

I apologize again. Please leave me a review or something of the such. Oh! And thank you to those who favorited and/or alerted this story :]

~Tai.


	5. Being American

**The Hands of Life**

Chapter 5: Being American

* * *

"What? !" He yelled to me from his room.

I sighed, already in my school uniform. His attitude was pissing me off,"Yes, now get into your uniform."

He grumbled out of bed to get his things. I lifted my lip in disgust and hurried down the stairs. He could at least wear pants over his boxers in his sleep[1].

* * *

"Ah! Carmichael-chan, how are you?"

I looked up from my book, the same one I had on the plane, and turned my attention to the girl in front of me. She had made it her mission to be my friend or something. I didn't get why she wanted to be. I may have been an American, but I was a pretty boring one.

"I'm fine, Timauto-san."

She laughed to me from her seat. Her light brown hair bounced on her shoulders and her green eyes laughed at me. I wanted to glare at her and make her go away. I used to be so much meaner than this. I guess I just don't want to hurt anyone.

"Call me Timauto-chan. Are you adjusting well here?"

I nodded slowly, closing my book since I wouldn't be getting any reading done. Koizu was busy this morning with some guy. I didn't want to bother her, but now I was wishing I had.

"Oh, that's good. Have you heard abo-"

"Timauto-san."

The girl noticeably flinched and I followed the voice. I looked back down at seeing Sanada. I didn't want to embarrass myself. I quickly opened my book back up.

"Ah, Sanada-kun, what is it?"

"I want you to refrain from screaming at our practice, it's distracting."

He was so blunt... But he had a nice voice. A really nice voice. It was like... like... Ugh, I was never good at this romantic simile stuff[2].

"Good morning, class."

I looked up from my book. Interrupted again. I quickly put it away and greeted the teacher with the rest of the class,"Good morning, Sumi-sensei."

I found myself looking at Sanada again today. I had to bite my thumb to **force **my gaze at the board.

* * *

"Tennis Courts... Tennis Courts..." I mumbled to myself as I wandered down the stairs.

Alex said he would go home on his own today since he didn't want to come with me. By that he meant me going to our grandmother's grave. I hadn't known her all that well either, but I felt that I should visit her.

I heard something hitting the ground so I figured that it was tennis balls. And wherever that was there was courts, and that was where Koizu was. I walked towards the sound and down the small hill to the bleachers. I spotted Koizu's black hair. I stopped next to her,"Koizu."

She looked up to me and smiled,"Lynn!"

She hugged me tightly and I slowly put my arms back around her, awkwardly. I hadn't been hugged like this since... No[3].

We separated and I bluntly asked her why she wanted to meet me by the courts.

"Oh, can't a-"

"Oi, Shima!"

My friend stopped and turned her attention to the boy she had been talking to this morning. I ignored him and waited for him to hurry up.

"What, Niou?"

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend here?"

She snorted and replied to him. I didn't hear her response because another boy walked up next to me.

"Aren't you that American girl?"

I looked to right and acknowledges the pink haired boy. His eyes were a lavendar and he was blowing a bubble of green gum. He was cute, but he seemed much more full of himself. I nodded to him.

"I'm Marui Bunta. You're kind of cute."

I just stared at him blankly. I didn't even raise an eyebrow like I know I would have back in America. I was almost emotionless to this guy calling me cute[4]. We kind of stared at eachother for a moment, like I was supposed to say something back to him.

"Niou! Marui! 10 laps for not practicing! Now!"

I watched Marui's bubble pop before he waved goodbye to me and began to run. I felt relieved that he was gone.

"They weren't bothering you were they?"

Koizu and I looked to the voice. I saw that it came from a boy with wavy blue hair with a green headband. I could see the harshnes behind his eyes. He must be scary when he's angry. I looked next to him and had to compose myself. Right there was Sanada- except he had on a blue cap. That didn't change who he was, crap.

"Nah, Niou's always doing that Yukimura-san."

I ignored Koizu's rudeness and bowed to the boy,"Sorry for interrupting your practice."

I looked back to the tall, blue-haired boy. He waved his hand,"It's fine, they need to learn to not be distracted."

I could hear the anger in his voice, he was going to give those two a big punishment.

"Ne, Lynn, you're a lot politer than you used to be. You wanna do something?"

I shook my head, my hair lightly hitting my cheek,"Iie, I made plans to go see Sobo[5] today."

She nodded, her eyes looking solemn. I wanted to tell her not to give me that look. I wanted to laugh at her and make the jokes I used to. I ignored my wants.

"Okay, I'll just come over tomorrow."

I nodded and bowed again to the two,"Goodbye Yukimura-san, Sanada-san."

I turned from the three and walked to the gates. I took a left and followed the directions I had gotten from my mother. I visited my grandmother for three hours to tell her everything. Everything was a lot. Everything was all of the stuff I refused to tell anyone other than who needed to know.

* * *

[1] My brother dislikes wearing pants, but thankfully he is beginning to understand my disgust for that.

[2] Crushes. We all get them. I know I have, and it sucks because sometimes I can't explain it DX

[3] This is connected to her bad experience in America.

[4] This, along with other hints, should show that she isn't being her total self around the people in Japan ever since what had happened to her in America.

[5] Sobo: How to refer to your grandmother when in conversation to someone.

I had a lot of notes for this one because I just kept thinking of things. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! :D

Thanks to:

**Michiyo Michiri  
****chocolatekuni  
****ZzBlack NightzZ**

You're support is appreciated and loved! :D

~Tai.


	6. Moments and a Visit

**The Hands of Life**

Chapter 6: Moments and a Visit

* * *

I sneezed quietly in the middle of class. It was Monday of course. Alex had been difficult this morning, too. Hopefully he wasn't going to blow a gasket in the middle of school[1]. I had to take him to the doctor for his physical so he better watch his words.

I remembered yesterday with Koizu[2]. She helped me unpack and decorate my room with everything I have. It was nice and fun. I wanted more days like that.

"Carmichael-chan, what's this?"

I looked up from my desk to Timauto. I looked at the picture she was shoving in my face and gave her the "you're stupid" look[3].

"It's a stage."

Well, that was an understatement. It was a humongous stage. There were people in the crowd screaming at the band on stage. It was a recognizable picture, very familiar to me. Not the stadium or that I was there, but I knew the person that loved that band back home.

"Really? Who's on it?"

I glancd out the window that was somewhat near Sanada,"Hellogoodbye[4]."

"That's an odd name."

I ignored her statement and actually tried to focus my attention out the window. I brought my gaze to follow he tree branch outside with small buds on it. This only led to Sanada's eyes. Wait, eyes?

I felt mine widen slightly and I shot my head down to my desk, seeing the sheet I had finished a while ago. Right, that's the reason I had my free time. Why was he looking back here? Was he still looking?

I didn't really want the answers to any of the questions to tell you the truth. I was too embarrassed that he saw me looking back. That's what I get. The one time I'm not trying to look at him I get caught like I am. I sighed inwardly as the bell rang. Thank kami-sama[5] this was the last class. I waited for everyone to leave the room before I even started to get up.

I handed my sheet of paper to the sensei for the class at his desk. He nodded in thanks and I noticed that I wasn't alone in the room. I quickly avoided any eye contact with Sanada as a voice walked in the classroom door.

"Come on sis, I wanna get this doctor visit over with."

I glared at Alex, my face slightly pink. He was so rude, just walking in and speaking in English. His eyebrows rose,"You look like you need this doctor's visit more than I do."

I growled in my mind and kept up my polite stature. I walked past him and out the door. He ran to catch up with my speed walking,"What's wro-"

"Rude."

"Wha-?"

I made sure I was speaking in English to him, thank kami-sama for knowing other languages. I didn't like people eavesdropping.

"You just barged in."

"School's out!"

I roughly smacked his arm,"That's no excuse."

* * *

"He's in top shape. He'll be good to go after I get some signatures."

I nodded to the doctor as Alex put his shirt back on. It was a standard physical, I did what I usually do- I left the room. Dr. Sawa handed me some papers and I sat down. I wasn't technically my brother's guardian, but my mother's spoken enough with this doctor about me signing for her.

I signed my name in the right spots and handed the sheets back to the doctor,"Thank you."

"No problem. Here you go."

I nodded in thanks and took the physical papers from him. My brother and I quickly left after that.

"So, you're going to the club to try out[6]-?"

He put his hands behind his head in fake annoyance,"Friday. They told me that they would be ready for me to come in than."

I nodded and got into the elevator. I put a hand on his shoulder,"We're gonna go shopping on Wednesday."

His eyes bulged at me,"Shopping?"

I laughed at him. He may have been a jerk to me, but I felt pleasure when I seemed to torture him. It was better than being completely emotionless.

"Grocery shopping, baka."

He blushed from embarrassment and looked away from me,"Oh."

I loved my brother with how odd he was. I guess that was bound to happen.** Lose** a friendship with one family member and **gain** one with another.

* * *

[1] Alex can have a short fuse when people bully, make fun, or anger him. Lynn can be worse, though.

[2] It had been Sunday. X3.

[3] She is slowly showing more emotion, more of the angry negative ones to this girl that angers her XD.

[4] Hellogoodbye, one of the great techno/electro/pop bands :3

[5] Kami-sama: God

[6] The Track Team :D

Thank you to:

**Michiyo Michiri  
****chocolatekuni  
****ZzBlack NightzZ**

You are still so appreciated :D!

I would love criticism and the such. Danke!

~Tai.


	7. Anger Released

**The Hands of Life**

Chapter 7: Anger Released

* * *

"Hey, are you Carmichael?"

Alex lifted up his head from his lunch nap. He gave the boy in front of him an unamused look. He was tempted to respond to the boy in english, but than he would get hit my his sister Lynn.

"Yea, why?"

The black haired boy put his hand onto the desk and glared at him with his sea green eyes. Alex just stared back with his simple hazel ones, confused as to why the older boy was here.  
"Are you making fun of tennis?"

Shit. That's what this was about. He knew he shouldn't have talked about how tennis wasn't really considered the most exciting sport in America[1].

"Uh, not really. I just sai-"

"I could wipe the court with you anyday!"

Alex stared at the boy increduously. What was he talking about?

"I'm positive that you could."

"Was that a challenge?"

Alex huffed out angry air. Was it a challenge? What gave this guy the idea that it was? Before he could respond the boy was already talking again[2].

"After school! Go to the courts, I'll teach you a lesson, don't mess with me!"

The boy left after that. Alex learned that it was some second year, the demon Kirihara Akaya. Everyone was scared of him apparently because of how violent he gets with tennis. Alex let out a string on english curses. He wasn't scared of the boy, he was just scared of what his sister would say. They were supposed to go grocry shopping today. The idea of "facing" this guy only made him laugh a little more than he was.

* * *

I yawned after everyone had left the classroom. I made sure that everyone was gone this time before standing up. I tossed my bag over my shoulder and began to make my way out the door. I had heard about some daily gossip today. It was interesting. Some first year was challenged by the "demon" junior ace of the school.

"Do you think it's true because the boy dissed tennis apparently?"

I flinched and stopped by the two girl's talking. After another sentence I shot off down the stairs, sudden anger shooting through my veins.

* * *

"So, you showed up?" Akaya smirked maniacally at the freshman walking up to the courts.

Alex sighed mentally. He had come to try and get out of it,"Listen, I didn't diss tennis. I have to go grocery shopping with my sister toda-"

"Are you chickening out?"

Alex snapped and growled,"NO!"

Akaya smirked and handed the boy a racket. Just as Alex was going to take it in order to face the boy even though he had no chance a voice yelled out.

"**ALEX**!"

Every person on the courts stopped, noticing the angry voice. Everyone of the Regulars looked to see Akaya handing a boy a racket. The boy looked terrified. The yelling voice came back and yelled all in english.

"Stop right now!"

The boy looked to his sister,"But Lynn-!"

The Regulars looked to see the girl they had seen on the courts only a few days ago. Sanada recognized her as the polite girl from his class. This was a different girl[3].

I snapped and pointed to the spot in front of me,"Now!"

I saw Alex groan and glare at the boy handing him the racket. He made his way over to me, slowly. It was a painful moment- not for me, but for him because the moment he got to me I smacked his arm very hard and gripped the back of his uniform, dragging him to the school gates.

I continued to yell at him in english,"What is wrong with you? I give you simple instructions to not do anything like this and you go and do it!"

"He took my comment the wrong way!"

* * *

Koizu jumped up from her spot on the bleacher and grabbed her bag,"Ne, L-Lynn! Ch-Chotto Matte! I'll come with you!"

She quickly bowed to the spiky haired boy near her,"Sorry, Niou-kun, I can't watch you today. Lynn. wait up!"

Niou smirked. It wasn't because Akaya was getting yelled at by Sanada and not because he witnessed the anger at a sibling, but because Koizu slipped up and put a friendly ending to his name.

* * *

I abruptly stopped,"What?"

My brother fixed himself and nodded,"Yea, he just walked into my class during lunch and started accusing me of crap."

I growled deep in my throat. No one tries to bully my brother, not in America, not here in Japan. I cracked my knuckles and began to walk back to the courts[4].

"Lynn!"

I stopped and looked at the panting Koizu,"What?"

"I'll come with."

I sighed and unclenched my fists. I stretched my fingers,"Okay..."

I breathed in and let it out slowly, regaining my composure. I just caused a scene that most of Rikkaidai saw. Though, it might not be that bad. I would finally be left alone if some people became scared of me. I didn't mind.

* * *

[1] Alex ended up making some small comments against his sister's commands not to.

[2] Akaya is so dense XD. I love it.

[3] She isn't exactly a different girl, this is just the personality she left behind in America after that thing happened.

[4] She actually would have gone back to the courts and chewed out Akaya in English if she hadn't stopped herself.

I really wanted to get an angry Lynn :D. I know that it may seem off, but you have to admit- bottled up emotions do usually release in a stream of anger.

Thank you to:

**Michiyo Michiri**  
**chocolatekuni**  
**ZzBlack NightzZ**: [Thank you for helping even in a bit XD. That sounds doable. I didn't think about that, but maybe I'll try that later on :D.]

~Tai.


	8. The Cursed Green Folder

**The Hands of Life**

Chapter Eight: The Cursed Green Folder

* * *

I sat in class with a small huff. I had been yelled at by my mother endlessly yesterday. No, she hadn't found out what I did. She was yelling at me about something that I had gotten. It was for Alex and she ends up biting my head off for it. She was so difficult.

"Ne, ne, Carmichael-chan!"

My eye twitched as I looked up from my closed book. Even if I still get here even the bit early this girl persists on bugging me. She sat in her seat and turned around to me,"I heard you went off on your brother yesterday. Do you not want him playing tennis?"

I sighed at her idioticness. I would have no problem if he wished to,"My brother doesn't play tennis."

"Nani? I heard that he agreed to the match with Kirihara so he could play him cause he was a big fan."

I deadpanned at the girl,"It was a misunderstanding on Kirihara-san's part. He mistunderstood something my brother said and challenged him to a match. My brother went to the courts to tell him that he can't play when he provoked him. Than I showed up."

"So, you admit to not wanting him to play tennis."

I sighed and ignored the girl. I opened my book and made it my mission to finish the chapter.

I had gotten some stares this morning by various people. Some of them refused eye contact with me and others avoided me. It was pleasing in a way. It helped me avoid a repeat of my last school year.

"Carmichael-san."

I felt like snapping on the person, but I recognized that voice. It was Sanada. Oh crap, he's talking to me. I looked up and tried to keep my calm disposition,"Yes, Sanada-san?"

"I want to say that Kirihara got the punishment he deserved for what he did."

I stared at him for a moment in the silence. I really didn't know what to say. Most of the crushes I had ever had never talked to me. Now one was and I had no idea what to say. Think! Speak! Now![1]

"Oh."

Really? That's all you can say? Say more!

"I'm sorry for interrupting your practice. I shouldn't have blown up the way I did."

"It's understandable."

I smiled a very, very small smile and nodded to him before looking back down to my book. Of course, I wasn't actually reading. I was not only rejoicing in speaking to him and blushing furiously, but I was watching him walk to his seat, discreetly. I bit my lip and smiled widely, I didn't make a fool of my self... Yes!

* * *

I tapped my fingers on my cheek as I waited for the clock to signal the time for school to be over. It was painful sitting here and doing nothing. I really wished that this was a challenge for me. The bell rang and everyone began to stand.

"Carmichael, can I see you before you leave?"

I turned my hazel eyes to the teacher, Kaaji something. I hoped that it wasn't bad. I picked up my bag and books, deciding that I should get this over with.

"Yes, Kaaji-sensei?"

He picked up a folder and handed it to me,"I think that you would be a great candidate for this right here."

I took the green folder and looked to him in confusion,"What is it?"

He began to erase the words on the board as he spoke to me,"It's a competition of smarts I guess you can say. There's a science portion, a writing portion, and a history portion. I see that your grades are far above many of my smartest students, so it would only be natural that you would do this."

I scrunched my forehead,"Um, can I look at it first?"

He nodded to me, fixing the papers on his desk,"Of course."

I nodded and turned to leave the room.

* * *

I flipped through the pages slowly. Alex probably left for the house since he knew the way. I was actually becoming interested in this.

"Unh!"

I grunted as I ran into someone. I stopped from falling and looked up quickly,"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

I noticed, as I was saying this, that who I had run into was the pink-haired boy that had called me cute. I felt my cheeks flush a bit, but I stopped them from doing so and regained my composure. I watched his expression change from a normal look to a mischevious smile. What did I do?

* * *

"Sis, what are you doing?" Alex asked me as he stuffed his face with some chips we had bought the day before. I didn't even smack him away from it.

"I'm making a lunch for someone[2]."

"For who? You got a boyfriend~?"

I glared and him and smacked him with the wooden spatula near me,"Stop stuffing your face."

"Ow! Whore!"

"What? !" I yelled loudly.

"Lynn, stop yelling at your brother!"

I steamed as my brother stuck his tongue out at me. I would have spit on his face, but our mom came in just than.

Our mom was born with the name Beatrice Lanston in the northeastern state of Massachusetts. She has died auburn hair to cover her blonde strands. Her father was American and her mother was Japanese. When the two split our mom stayed with her father. She split from our father a little bit after I was born, but they got back together, split again, she had Alex, and they've argued ever since. She has dark brown eyes and is overall a pretty nice person. Lately, though, she and I haven't gotten along as well as we used to.

"I'm going out with a few people from work. I don't want you guys causing trouble. Lynn, you're in charge. Make sure Alex and you do what I want you to."

"Kay, bye mom!"

"Bye, mom!"

The door slammed shut and I turned back to the food I was making,"Go sweep."

"No."

I twitched in anger as Alex left the kitchen with the bag of chips and a 2 liter of soda. Ugh, dumbass.

I looked back down to the lunch. I shouldn't have been looking down at that folder when I was walking. I mean, this Marui guy was cute and all, but I was a little worried about what he would think of the food I was making him. I'm not good with making Japanese style food so hopefully he was going to like this. He said he would. Better not be lying.

He had asked me to make him a lunch as an apology for running into him. Stupid decieving guy.

"Well, Sweet Potato Balls, Corn Onions, Mini-Cookie Sandwiches, and a Japanese version of kool-aid pack it is."

* * *

"Here. I know it's not in some fancy box, but this is all we had at the house. Be careful, there's a pack of juice in there." I said, handing the pink-haired boy the plastic bag. There was a few, simple throw-away containers in it and the juice pack.

He took it and nodded happily,"Thanks Carmichael-chan."

I nodded,"Your welcome, Marui-san. Sorr-"

"Marui-kun."

"Hm?" I asked, stopping.

"Don't use -san, it makes me feel old."

I stared it him in slight confusion for a moment. Odd guy. I began to start again slowly,"Okay, Marui-kun. Well, bye."

"Bye!"

* * *

"Oh, that looks good Marui-senpai. What is it?" Kirihara asked his older teammate as he looked over to his food.

"A girl made it for me as an apology."

"What happened?" Jackal asked his doubles partner, wondering why a girl would need to make one as an apology[3].

"She ran into me."

Niou deadpanned at this,"Really?"

Marui ignored the rude boy and picked up one of the orange balls. He popped it into his mouth and his eyebrows rose,"This is really good, it's all sweet and stuff!"

Yagyuu pushed his glasses up and shook his head at the boy,"Don't talk with your mouth full, Marui-kun."

"Ooh! I want some." Kirihara said and reached his hand over to talk one of the cookie-sandwiches. Marui smacked his hand roughly and moved the food away from the younger boy.

Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi watched the boy from the other side of the table. Each had their own thoughts about the situation, but none of them would voice them.

* * *

"Here you go, Kaaji-sensei." I said, handing the folder to my glasses wearing sensei.

"Did you decide?"

I nodded,"Yes, I filled out the forms. I would love to be apart of this."

He smiled brightly,"That's great! You'll get some of the information about it in the mail soon enough!"

I nodded and gripped my bag's strap. I left the room and headed down the stairs to find the track area. Alex had tryouts today, so I could wait for him there.

* * *

"Yes! I did it!" Alex cheered, in English of course, as we walked away from the locker rooms. He was now holding his newly obtained Track Jacket. I guess that they figured he would make it or they had extras.

I laughed with him,"I'm glad that you did. You ran faster than everyone else."

He nodded, smirking cockily.

"Carmichael-chan?"

Alex and I stopped and turned around. I think my eye almost twitched. Behind us was Marui in his tennis uniform with that kid that challenged Alex next to him in his school outfit. I forced a sweet smile onto my face.

"Yes, Marui-kun?"

He blew a bubble,"Thanks for the lunch again."

I shook my head,"Iie, I was the one that ran into you."

Alex looked up to me and spoke in English, thank Kami-sama,"So wait. This is the beu?"

I reached behind him and pinched his back. He flinched angrily. I noticed the confused look on the two boy's faces. Thank you for not knowing English slang. I sighed,"It's nothing, but we need to get ho-"

"Lynn!"

I slumped a bit,"Yea?"

"What're you still doing here?" Koizu asked me even though she should have already known. I pointed to Alex. "Oh, right! How did it go?"

"He made it."

She cheered and I slightly stepped away from her. There were too many people here. Alex must've noticed how uncomfortable I was and grabbed my arm. He knew one sentence in German, but it was enough to make them think we were actually talking about something.

"**There is aliens in my trunk.**"[4]

I fought back a smile and began to speak casually in German with him nodding. We walked away from the confused three, and thankfully that got me out of having to make another lunch for Marui.

* * *

[1] I always have those moments with guys I like. ._.

[2] Marui's lunch, of course. Oh, and at home- incase no one figured it- they speak English.

[3] Jackal's funny, but I understand his thoughts. Marui probably gets millions of bentos a day from girls so who would need an excuse?

[4] It's a sort of inside joke between me and a friend. Except your not supposed to say it in German xD.

I like the chapter title now that I think about it. None of this would've exactly happened without Kaaji-sensei giving Lynn that folder. I'm wondering if I should make Marui a "stalker", I'm contemplating the idea. Oh! And there'll be much more Sanada in the next chapter. I worry that it may be going a little slow...

Thank you to:

**Michiyo Michiri  
****chocolatekuni  
****ZzBlack NightzZ (and Snuggi): **[Ahaha, I wouldn't want to be Alex either.]  
**lindamalinda27: **[Yes, I decided that she just bottles up too much anger. That and Alex is annoying, haha XD.]  
**Michiko-Chii**

~[Fantastic] Tai.


	9. Shopping For ?

**The Hands of Life**

Chapter 9: Shopping for...?

* * *

"Get up Alex!" I yelled into my brother's room. Today was Saturday, a halfday, but nonetheless a school day.

He grumbled and I closed his door. I already had my school outfit on, but now I needed to make something for breakfast for myself. Today Alex had his first practice with the Track team and I was contemplating waiting for him to finish and ask him about it on the way home.

"I'm done."

I looked behind me to see Alex in his school uniform, looking like he rolled out of bed like that.

"Yea, I did. I went to sleep in this thing."

I refused to press on the issue and decided not to have breakfast. I picked up my bag and the two of us left for the school. We were both quiet. Neither of us really knew what to say to one another. We usually did, but yesterday when we came home from school it was like we just became siblings. It was like a repeat of what happened back in America, except we had gotten closer from it. I didn't know if we would get closer from this.

"Hey, Lynn."

I looked to him,"Yea, Alex?"

"Can you get some chips or something after school? I ran out."

I sighed at the boy,"Sure, why not?"

* * *

When I sat in my seat in the classroom I immeaditely noticed that the Timauto girl wasn't sitting in front of me. She wasn't even in the room. I decided to take that as a blessing or a thank you somehow from Kami-sama, and I took out my book and opened up to the fifth chapter.

"Carmichael-san."

I looked up to my teacher. I rose an eyebrow to see Kaaji-sensei. I wasn't supposed to see him today, right[1]?

"Hai?"

"You've been excused from classes today to work on the program."

I had to blink a few times to understand what he meant. After a moment I did remember and picked up my things,"Um, okay."

I left the room with him, passing by each of my classmates. Saturday had just gotten a little more interesting.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind, but you'll be working with someone else from your grade." Kaaji-sensei said, pushing up his glasses.

I shook my head as we entered the library,"I don't mind."

"Good. Oh, here he is."

I looked up to see a boy with wavy blue hair and nice blue eyes. He looked really familiar.

"Carmichael-san, this is Yukimura Seiichi-kun."

I smiled and bowed my head lightly,"Hello."

His name sounded familiar, too. Oh, wait! I saw him at the courts that one day when I first met Marui. He still had that harshness behind his eyes, but it didn't seem as bad as it had when he was on the courts.

"Hello, Carmichael-san."

I sat down next to Yukimura at the table and Kaaji-sensei handed us some things. I looked through them quickly to see that they were all Science sheets. I guess that this was the first section that we would be looking through. I glanced over to Yukimura and saw that he was looking at me.

"Weren't you on the courts once before?"

I nodded slowly, trying to understand what he meant. There was some underlying meaning to his words.

"Interesting. Well, let's get started on this."

I nodded again. This boy had something up his sleeve, whatever it was.

* * *

The tone sounded and I looked over to Yukimura. My hand was in my hair and my elbow was on the table. This was all really interesting in what we were looking at. I took my hand out of my hair and smoothed it down, ready to gather my things.

"Carmichael-san, what class are you in?"

I looked up to the blue-eyes boy,"Oh, class 3-B."

"You're in Sanada's class?"

I glanced away from him and made sure my hair was hovering above my face. I hadn't been thinking about the boy I had a small crush on all day. Since Yukimura reminded me I could feel my face heat up a bit. I never was good with this stuff.

"Yea, I am."

"Aren't you really good in English?"

I looked back up to him after regaining my composure and getting my bag. What was he getting at?

"Yea, I was born and raised in America."

He smiled to me politely, but there was more to it. I kind of didn't want to know what this was. He was a smart guy and understood a lot of different things, but he might be a little bit more convincing than I want him to be.

"You're brother has track practice today, right?"

How did he know that?

"Yea."

He smiled nicely to me and slightly tilted his head,"May I ask for your help with some of our tennis things for tomorrow's matches[2]?"

I had to blink a few times before nodding,"Sure, why not?"

* * *

"Buchou, where is th-"

Yukimura and I looked away from our small conversation about the Science portion and to the boy that was speaking to my partner, not me. He was bald and dark-skinned. It reminded me of a friend I had back in America. Oh, well, that's depressing.

"What do you need, Jackal?"

The boy took a moment to regain his lost composure. I guess Yukimura wasn't seen with too many girls.

"I was wondering what we were going to do about tomorrow."

Yukimura shook his hand,"That's been taken care of. Sanada-san, come here."

I looked away from the boy in the cap. I could feel my brain malfunctioning already.

"I wanted to tell you that since you're doing the shopping for the team's matches tomorrow that Carmichael-san has agreed to help."

I shot my eyesight over to him. My head had only moved a bit, but I was in complete shock. Oh, he was mean. He could see how I was tortured to be around Sanada.

"Hai."

* * *

I supressed a sigh as Sanada and I left out the school gates. I didn't plan on making any conversation with the boy, why should I try? My answers will either be:

a) Silence.

b) AWKWARD Silence.

c) A one-word response with or without a look.

d) A look.

. . .

None of them sounded more appealing to me than the other.

"Carmichael-san."

I looked up to him, making sure to not miss a beat,"Hai?"

"Here's what Buchou needs us to find."

I took the list that he was handing me. I guess that he didn't want me to feel completely useless... Even though that's really inevitable.

_Water Bottles_

_Grip Tape_

_Pack of Tennis Balls_

_Bandaids_

_Gauze_

_Disinfectant_

_Pink Towel_

_Bath Soap_

_Cherry Candies_

_Pomegranate Lotion_

_Sca-_

**. . .**

What was that? Pomegranate Lotion? And a Scarf? I could sort of understand the candies since I heard that Marui liked sugar, but what? I shook my head lightly. I guess this would be quite interesting to do.

* * *

"Okay, since we have all of that I guess we need to go to a different store for everything else on the list." I said, slightly scratching my scalp as Sanada pulled out the team's funds. He handed the amount for what we got to the cashier and picked up the bags.

"Yes. We wouldn't find any of those things in a tennis shop."

I didn't know if I should laugh or not. Was he trying to make a joke?

I ended up letting out a small cough when we exited the store. We walked down the sidewalk to a larger store with a larger variety. I glanced back down at the list that I was given the job to hold and looked to the signs.

"We can get all of the, um, bathroom things from Aisle 3."

Sanada only nodded and followed me. I made sure not to sigh as I smelled the store's air. It reminded me of laughing and running through the aisle's of our town's walmart. My friends and I had caused so much mischeif. It had been so fun- our experiments and the such.

"Carmichael-san."

I looked up to Sanada,"Huh?"

After a moment of silence I realized that I had stopped walking. I felt my face light up and I began to move again,"Ah, gomen. I got distracted."

He nodded his head. I felt slightly bummed on the inside that he hadn't asked what I was so distracted by. Then again, he wouldn't be him if he did ask.

"Okay. Pink towel, bath soap..." I continued to pick the things that were on the list. When I picked up something with a choice I thought about it and began to color code. There was some odd assortments in the basket I held.

I chuckled lightly and covered my mouth a bit,"We only need to get the scarf now. Um, what color should we pick?"

Sanada had been silent when I picked out the bathroom items, so he chould be vocal on this one. I saw him scan the scarves. I still didn't understand the point of this.

"The one with stripes."

I looked from him to the rack. Thankfully only one of them had stripes. Though, it was like he had picked it so he could only speak very few words. I picked it off and looked at it. It was a gray and black striped scarf with the ends having pink yarn bits[3]. I had to admit, it was kind of cute.

"Okay, we just need to check out than."

* * *

We were currently walking back to Rikkai. We weren't too far from it. Sanada was holding the tennis bags while I held the ones we had gotten from the other store. We looked interesting walking like we were. There was silence, but I have to admit that it was comfortable. Not awkward like I was so worried it would be.

"Carmichael-san."

I looked up,"Hai, Sanada-san?"

"Thank you for your help."

I nodded, but than shook my head a bit afterwards,"Um, can you not use my last name? It's been kind of awkward for me. If it's not okay with you than you don't have to, but... Yea."

I didn't see him nod or anything. There wasn't even a vocal response. See? This was what I meant earlier. I got choice b, will kind of. I guess.

* * *

"Ah, you're back. Just in time since practice just ended."

"Sis!" "Oh, Lynn!"

I waved to my brother and Koizu. I didn't feel a smile on my face and I knew that one wasn't on there. I hadn't gotten comfortable enough to smile and laugh like I used to.

I set down the bags I had in my hands next to the ones that Sanada had just put down. I looked back up to Yukimura and Sanada, the only two near me. I waved lightly,"Goodbye, Yukimura-san. Sanada-san."

I almost didn't hear it cause I wasn't paying attention, and I kind of wished that I had a remote to rewind and play it over and over.

"Goodbye, Lynn-san."

This shopping trip favor hadn't been so bad... Except... Now that I think about it... What did me speaking English have to do with any of it?

* * *

[1] Saturday is a half-day, so it would be wierd to see your last hour teacher first hour.

[2] Glad he didn't have to turn all evil XD.

[3] Sanada's favorite colors are gray and black. The pink just makes it color coordinated

In case anyone is wondering, Lynn buys Alex his chips after his practice. Awww, Sanada is a little OOC... But that's gonna happen. I think it's kind of cute. Even though he said no more than thirty words in this whole thing... not even. I think it's cause he's raised to be more strict and proper[Duh.]. And Yukimura buts into Sanada and Lynn's lives XD. WOW! I was going to give him more sadistic and evil qualities, but decided to leave him a bit more sweet than that, just decieving with his cuteness, haha.

OH! This is **IMPORTANT**!

Now, I have issues with keeping things on time so I wanted everyone to know this.

School in Japan starts in March. I am going by an actual 2007 calendar with this, too. XD.

I guesstimate that they started school about March 5th or something.

Well, Lynn and Alex came to the school on March 23rd and this chapter was about a week and a day later on March 31st. The time will go slow in the beginning, but it'll speed up soon :D!

I also want to Apologize for not getting this out on Monday like I said I would. I got majorly swamped by some chapters in this book for my project. So, hopefully 3 am on Tuesday works XD. These are the hours when I am alive.

Thank you to:

**Michiyo Michiri  
****chocolatekuni  
****ZzBlack NightzZ (and Snuggi): **[:D! Yay for excuses for food! I wish I could do things like that... haha.]  
**lindamalinda27: **[I'm wondering that too, sadly xD.]  
**Michiko-Chii**

~ Tai, the Master of Powerade.


	10. Time Passes

**The Hands of Life**

Chapter 10: Time Passes

* * *

I yawned and stood up from the couch. I had only slept about two hours last night, which was not very healthy, but I had. I had been spending the last hour reading over the sections that Yukimura and I were to be reviewing tomorrow. Now it was time to wake up Alex for school.

"Oi! Wake up!"

I could hear him grumble loudly from the light now shining into his room. I ripped the blanket off of him and left his room so that he could get ready. I was getting sick of getting him up everyday. I had not exactly found anything interesting to think about the past day since the odd shopping trip and I was getting a bit tired of the new schedule the past week had brought.

I slipped into my school outfit and ran my brush through my hair, hoping to get all of the noticeable knots out. After I finished I turned to my right to see my brother waiting to brush his teeth. I motioned him to come into the bathroom next to me and we both finished up. Our mother was at work by now since she had the early shift, so I grabbed my house key on the way to the door to lock the house up.

* * *

"Carmichael."

"Here." I responded, looking at the back of Timauto's back, sort of tired from the day before. I did not feel up to paying any attention in class today seeing as I could sleep for the day and not fall behind, but that would be very unlike who I am supposed to be... And it would just be plain rude.

I watched a bunch of the people in my class stand up as the tone for lunch sounded. I ignored them all and pulled out my small juice pack and small bag of whatever they were. I had seen them in the store on Saturday when I was getting the chips I meant to get for Alex. I had no idea what it was, but it was decent. I sniffed the air as I sipped some of the red juice, smelling something odd.

It sort of smelled like cleaning stuff, but like leather... or something. It was an odd smell. Though, it was sort of nice. No idea what it was. I began to imagine what in the silent classroom could smell like that. Of course, all that popped into my mind was a Windex bottle wearing leather chaps. I felt myself snort, the idea was so ridiculous. I had not thought of anything so odd in a while. So, I guess that's why I immeaditely went into a giggling fit, laughing to myself quietly.

I could not stop myself, so much as to the point that it was painful. Though, I slowed my laughing, trying to compose myself and looked up to see what time it was, right into the eyes of Sanada Genichirou. I already had a stupid smile on my face, which only happened to get wider when I saw the boy before I looked back down to my drink packet, suddenly interested in what the ingredients were.

It took me a few minutes to compose myself and put my straight face back on. I had not laughed like that since my last days in American High School. I ignored the fragmented memories and stood up to throw my trash away before class resumed.

As class went by I began to think about the area that the school was placed. There were the halls connecting the two buildings- silver and nice and all that jazz. There was the boardwalk not too far from here- though I did not take that way to or from home since I live on the other side of the school. There was also the nicely cut grounds. I swear, this place was made for, like, gods or something. I twisted my finger around as the final bell rang. Each of the students left and I stood up to grab my bag, but as I stood back up from getting my bag I turned right into Sanada. My face flared up for a split second, but I kept the heat down before looking up to him.

"Hai, Sanada-san?"

"Yukimura asked me to give you this."

I looked down the the envelope with my name written in Romaji. I nodded and took it,"Arigatou, Sanada-san."

He nodded back before leaving. I felt my legs shake as I felt a bit lightheaded, being so close to him. I wished that he would have called me by my name again, but I knew that that may be like asking for snow in the center of the Sahara.

* * *

"Ah, Lynn-chan!" Koizu shouted, running up next to me as I walked down the sidewalk. I was currently on my way home, though I did not want to enter that home. I was mostly thinking about the Library Committee meeting- yes there is such a thing. I was shocked to find out about it, but it is mandatory to spend some of the day in a club and it is actually one of the easier ones.

"Hello, Koizu-chan."

"Ooh, what's that?"

I looked down at the envelope and shrugged, I have no idea. Sanada-san said that Yukimura wanted him to give this to me."

Koizu's eyes sparkled and I felt my friend seem to grow larger in vibrance,"Yosh! Yukimura is taking an interest in you! It is a blessing!"

I shook my head, ignoring the girl. I did not feel such things for Yukimura. I felt my cheeks flush a bit at the thought of Sanada... The way his eyes and my own met during lunch period. Oh, it made me melt in my shoes. I know, it sounds a bit fangirl-ish, but I am not able to express my words so easily.

* * *

_**27th of April passes... **__It has been 16 days since the day of April 2nd..._

"Lynn-chan!" Koizu shouted into my ear as I walked into the gates of Rikkaidai. I had already been woken up this morning by a rude noise from my brother. He had bought the birthday toy the day before and was using it any and every moment he could to piss me off.

_PYNJEEH![1]_

My fist turned rapidly and connected with his stomach, the toy falling from his hand. I stomped on it until it was nearly dust before I turned off, Koizu trying to catch me from behind. Her black hair bobbed as she stopped in front of me, forcing me to stop as well.

"Otanjoubi omedeto[2]!"

I stared down at the box in front of her, a bit surprised that she even got me anything. I took it from her hands and stared at it. I poked at it, but decided to open it later. I nodded in her with thanks and smiled, feeling happy to have her as a friend as we walked to the shoe lockers.

I opened mine and took out my school shoes, slipping off my tougher tennis shoes. After switching them I set her gift in the locker and made a note to open in after school. Koizu was filling my head with the awesomeness that was our tennis team, but my attention on her was minimal. She would expand on Yagyuu and Niou, but skip over Sanada quickly. It was torture to listen to her sometimes. Apparently they won their prefectuals and were going to also win the Kanagawa thing that would be going on. I waved goodbye to her when my classroom came into view, thankful to be at my classroom.

* * *

Throughout the day many odd things happened. It was as if the news on my birthday had spurted out from Mt. Fuji to tell the whole world. Here was the list I had created in my head:

From Marui-kun and his friend Jackal: A Pink Towel.

From Yagyuu: Bath Soap.(which I questioned greatly as him telling me I needed to shower.)

From that Kirihara-brat: Pomegranate lotion.(We stared at eachother for a moment before we shook hands, coming to an understanding after I squeezed the life out of his fingers.)

And now from Niou: Cherry Candies.

I recognized them all as things I had bought with Sanada and sighed as the useless items filled in my bag. I had told Niou that I was in no mood for chocolate and that I would give them to Koizu, from him. He was especially okay with this as I was pretty much giving him the a-okay for harrassing my friend like he does. I sighed as I walked into the library to find Yukimura seeing as I was more than ready to study with the boy.

When I found him we quickly began and only got sidetracked when I spoke in the middle of a passage being read,"My birthday was yesterday, Yukimura-san."

He nodded,"Hai, but I could not have my players going to your house like stalkers. Especially in sweaty tennis uniforms."

I snickered and returned to reading, taking the answer.

"Oh, did you ever open that envelope Sanada was supposed to give you?"

I shook my head and quickly pulled it out of my school bag,"I completely forgot that I had stuck it in there."

The bell rang and the blue haired boy stood, motioning for me to follow him. I quickly did as he motioned and opened the envelope on the way,"Eh? It's a coupon."

"Hai, I found two in a magazine a little over two weeks ago and decided to give you one, another thank you for shopping with Sanada."

I nodded, glancing down at the coupon for a free medium drink at some outside cafe place. I stopped when I looked up to see Yukimura and Sanada talking. I watched as Yukimura pulled a coupon like thing from his pocket, immeaditely it yelled to me that it was the match to my own.

"Sanada, here you are."

The stoic boy looked down at it, a bit perplexed. Yukimura only stepped back and motioned to me,"Lynn-san had the same coupon and asked me if I would join her, but it seems that I can't today."

There was no 'Will you?' to go with the statement, just the truth-bended fact. I felt my mind fly as I fought to keep a straight face as I nodded,"Hai."

Sanada and I met eyes for only a moment before he nodded to Yukimura, who smiled his godly smile before leaving the two of us in the hall. I looked up to Sanada and we both seemed to know what the other was thinking as we both headed towards the front of the school to change into our regular shoes.

* * *

I noticed the box in my locker and slipped it out, feeling my eyebrows furrow. I looked behind me to my crush, who was currently fitting his shoes back on.

"Ne, Sanada-san, do you mind if I opened this? I promised Koizu-chan earlier."

He shook his head before returning to his locker. I nodded and began to take the paper off of the small box slowly, revealing a jewelry-like box with painted dinosaurs on it. I opened the box to see a picture and a card that fell from it. I took a moment to stare at the picture, seeing the face of a fourth grade girl with blonde hair laughing next to her black haired best friend. I folded the paper and tossed it back into my locker before leaning down to pick up the card. I shut the locker, my shoes now on, and opened the card slowly.

_I haven't seen you in five years, but I tried my best to talk to you in some way everyday. You seem a bit more distant than you were, but you are still the Lynn I remember. We used to parade around Obaasan's home, yelling that we were dinosaur superheroes and how we would one day make it a manga so that we could remember our kid days. It never happened, but I know that I kept each of the drawings we made. I don't know if you did, but I want you to know that you can come to me if you need to talk about something that happened in America. Aishiteru wa[2], Lynn. :D_

_ ~Otanjoubi omedeto!_

I sniffed and quickly slipped the things into my backpack before looking up to Sanada- who was patiently waiting. He nodded to me and we both exitted the school to find this cafe place. On the way we remained in silence, just the small sounds of life around us. I did not expect him to break the silence.

"Yukimura gave you that coupon in that envelope."

I quickly nodded, not even trying to decipher if it was meant as a statement or not,"Hai, he did."

"Hm."

I glanced up to Sanada's face to watch him think and marvel at him seeing as he had not put his cap on yet. I turned my gaze from him when I noticed the cafe come into sight.

We sat at a table across from eachother, both sipping our drinks. I had gotten something called bubble tea and Sanada got some butterscotch thing. I figured that he liked the taste, though I disliked it. I looked up to him before swallowing what I had in my mouth.

"Ah, what's your family like?"

"I live with my mother, father, and grandfather. My nephew Sasuke is staying with us while my older brother finds a home to live in."

I nodded, feeling that this was one of the few times he had spoken so many words to me. I sipped some of my tea and caught one of the tapioca bubbles in my mouth I chewed it as Sanada asked me the same question. I fingered my drink a bit in my palms.

"I live with my mother and little brother. My father is in the states somewhere."

"Why did you move to Japan?"

I had not expected for him to initiate the next part of our conversation, but I could not even find emotion on his face seeing as his eyes were not looking in my direction. I sipped some of my tea before my response.

"My grandmother, Kiriyama Akane on my mother's side died and left her home to us. My mother found it as a great outlet to get away from my father and allow my brother and I to start fresh in a new place."

He nodded and we both returned to our drinks. I had to think of a new question seeing as I could not just ask what he had just asked me. I took a moment to think of one that would be appropriate for this moment.

"Do you have any favorite foods?"

We connected eyes and I was positive that he saw a smaller version of myself bowing in apology for the lame question in my eyes.

"Nameko Mushroom-Miso-Soup."

I nodded, now connecting the butterscotch drink to the Nameko Mushrooms. I was not one to eat mushrooms, but miso soup was good. He nodded to me and I decided that I was supposed to respond to the same exact question.

"Fish, but it has to be cooked. I may be part Japanese, but I'm not built with the tastebuds needed for sushi."

Sanada nodded again, most of his face being hid by the drink in his hand. I smiled to myself as we sat in the comfortable silence. I looked at him, watching his bangs move back and forth. I wanted to learn so much about him, but I did not want to come off as a freak or something of the such. So, I decided to keep more to myself. Eventually we both finished our drinks and stood up, tossing them away and walking down the sidewalk.

"Hm, that tea wasn't that bad. I might have to go back there sometime."

"Mm." Sanada nodded as his footsteps sounded next to me.

"Look out!"

I had no time to react to the bike that went flying by with some boy on top of it. I refused to become angry at the person as I looked down a bit, noticing that I was not on the ground from being hit. I looked up to see the face of Sanada just above me. I than noticed that he had pulled me out of the way. I felt my face heat up as I stepped away,"Arigatou, Sanada-san."

"Ie ie[4]."

I smiled a bit at the informal speak as the two of us began to walk again and hopefully our silence would not be sliced up by something that was a nuisance.

I stopped in front of my grandmother's traditional home and looked up to it, getting ready to throw myself on the fire that is my mother. I looked up to Sanada and bowed,"This is my home Sanada-san, thank you for having a drink with me."

He nodded,"You're welcome, Lynn-san."

My heart fluttered as he said my name and waited for me to enter the gate. Once I had reached the front door I glanced back to see him walking down to road. I opened the door to my home and smiling again even as my mother rounded the corner to ask me to do a few household chores. Sanada had just walked me home when he did not have to. Ah, Yukimura was becoming my favorite person(or an unknown cupid).

* * *

Yes, I finally got this chapter published. I express the largest apologies I can to everyone for this. I have written out my next ideas for the next major plot point, but I need some things to progress Lynn and Sanada to the ideas I have. I need things for the 'in the middle' stage, but it's taking quite the lengthy amount of time and thought. If I was not so concerned with it than I would jot down everything and toss in a long ass time skip XD.

[1] It's supposed to be the sound of one of those loud honker things for birthdays.

[2] Happy birthday

[3] I love you(this is a more feminine way to say it or something)

[4] It means okay and is more casual to respond as a 'you're welcome'

**Responses:**

foureyesfreak27: Sanada to do a thing like that? It must have just been you XD

Watermelong Ice Cream: Gosh, I feel horrible for never updating DX Apologies!

CemetaryRain: Thank you, I hope to keep Sanada in IC as much as I humanly can. I do plan to elaborate on Koizu and Niou in a few chapters of their own. X3

PurePrincess: Thank you very much :D

Saya[.]Hikari[.]Uchiha: Have no fear! The past will be brought up once my mind creates "middle scenes"!

~[The girl who needs some mental help] Tai.


End file.
